


Escape The Ink

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Slight Hurt, prompt request, trying to escape, with some fluff thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: prompt request from liliflower137 on tumblr;Having been freed from the Ink, Norman and/Or Sammy have to readjust to the outside world (colors, being human etc)





	Escape The Ink

It was weird, being human again. Having all your limbs intact and being able to function properly. It was a struggle at first for Norman, he was so used to not being able to hear anything, that when he got his hearing back it was dizzying. Horrifying even.He had expected some noise, the grinding of gears, the screams of the damned, SOMETHING. 

But there was nothing other than the soft murmur of Henry’s voice as he awakes.

The next thing he notices is the scent of ink heavily filling his nose, making him nauseous to his core. He splutters and coughs, small globs of ink and blood dripping from his lips.

He was not prepared to say the least. As soon he had gotten his bearings, with the help of Henry holding his slumped form up, he had uttered three distinct words. 

“What the fuck?” 

His voice was scratchy and harsh, coming out as a strangled whisper but his confusion still managing to push through. Beside him Henry gives a huff and utters a “i know” and beyond him, Sammy just laughs, a little crazed like hes still trapped in that inky body he inhabited for so many years. 

“Sa.my?” his voice breaks and Sammy steps into his field of vision. He looks like shit.

“You look like shit” Sammy states. A little harsher than intended but given the circumstances who can blame him?

“Hah…speak…for your….self….” Norman manages, his voice coming back a little but still raw enough in his throat to make him wince and crumble a little in Henry’s arms. Sammy rushes to his side, a slight limp in his left leg. 

“Steady Norman, don’t force yourself” Henry tries to soothe Norman, his panic rising and fear beginning to snake about his lungs and cut off his breathing, making the man draw in short ragged breathes. 

“We need to get out of here”

“Yes i know but Norman-”

“Norman will have to manage for now” 

The two men bicker back and forth, their voices crashing against one another, making Normans head spin. This was all so damned confusing. He was still in the same room he’d been stuck in for years, if the great pool of ink covering his feet was anything to go by. His head spins. He wants to get out, needs to get out but hes so tired and the argument that Sammy and Henry feel is necessary at this point is driving him mad. He decides to make a last ditch effort to be rid of this place, forcing every muscle in his body to work as he stands up straight and begins to make his way jaggedly to the elevator. Of course this alerts the two men and they hurry after him. 

“See i told you he would manage!”

“Norman are you sure you can do this?” The men await his reply, both evidently eager to get out of here. He can do this, he has to. He nods his head and they all enter the elevator and ascend to the horrors awaiting them. 

~0~

The rest of the journey is mostly a blur to Norman, the walking never seeming to end, countless corridors, great puddles of ink and its all so much at once and it hurts. Henry protects them, taking the lead with an axe in hand, chopping down deformed characters of the beloved show in his path. They have to take a lot of breaks too, mostly for Norman as he sways from to side and coughs up blood on occasion, and for Sammy too because despite his casual stance and cool demeanour both Henry and Norman can tell he is experiencing the same pains as Norman. 

And when Norman gets a chance he asks “What happened” and Sammy can only look at him sadly and say “A lot of bad things”. They doggedly continue on.

and then they’re running. Norman isn’t too sure why but if the growls and roars from behind them are any indication then he doesn’t really want to know. He keeps running, his breathe hot and heavy and his body screaming out in pain with each step he takes and everything seems to slow down, the other two ahead of him,standing in a doorway of brilliant light, calling his name and reaching for him and hes so damn close, the hot breathe of the beast behind him as it goes for the kill and drag back into this hell but he’s so close now!

And then everything falls black and void as he falls.

~0~

When next Norman awakes, hes met with bright dots of light shining down on him, basking him in their cool light. He blinks, think hes dead before Sammy lets out a loud sigh next to him.

“Oh goody your not dead!” sarcasm and tiredness laced lazily in his words. It would appear they had made it out and promptly collapsed in the car park outside the studio. 

“I’m….not….dead?”

“Thankfully”

“Yh you better be, i had to run back into that hell hole and drag yer ass outta there!” another huff. Henry chuckles.

“Um….thank you..?” his voice is squeaky and quavers a lot. 

“Your welcome” 

“Don’t be an ass Sammy” all three men chuckle.

They had made it out, finally. They lay there for a while, basking in the soft glow of the moon as it peeks from behind the soft cotton clouds, bright, twinkling stars glowing a hello at their arrival to the world. A cold wind blows, gentle but chilling, a soft reminder to Norman that he’s alive, the smell of smoke and car fumes, a thing he didn’t know he missed, filling his nose and bringing stinging tears to his eyes. He hears a sniffle to his left and see’s Sammy crying, a happy smile gracing his face as he gazes at the stars. He turns to his right and see’s Henry presumably asleep, serene and at peace. He closes his eyes in turn and then stares at the stars enjoying their brilliance. 

~0~

“Hey guys?, i think i left my axe back there do you mind if we-” Henry is promptly interrupted with two sharp-

“NO!”’s and all three men descend into watery, happy giggles.


End file.
